


Communal Entertainment

by ListeningBoy



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (minor for now), Alternate Universe - Human, Camboy!Gavin, Closeted Character, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexual Roleplay, idk the tag for this but listen. gavin has a Massive dick okay.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Connor hides his true self from everyone; his friends, his mother, even his brothers. His only solace is in the anonymous dom he watches on his phone whenever they're out of the house. But perhaps that might soon change.Kinktober Day 20 - Masturbation + Sex Work + Role PlayTo Be Continued





	Communal Entertainment

Connor lays in bed, stripped to his underwear, staring at the phone in his hand. The screen blinks, a timer counting down; two minutes left.

This is a rare indulgence for him. Though these streams happen most every day, he finds he cannot risk watching when he's not alone in the house, even in his own room with headphones on. The idea of being caught fills him with terror to his core.

Today, for the first time in weeks, there is no one but him. Amanda is working during what was supposed to be her day off, and Niles and Cecil are with their tutor. Finally, he can watch in peace.

The pink and black waiting screen disappears for a moment before being replaced with the familiar scene of his favourite performer, seated in the purple upholstered chair that features in a good amount of his videos. In the corner floats a logo, a simplistic thing with a green background and the letters GR, short for GReed - or Reed, as he's asked his fans to call him.

Connor hand falls between his legs automatically, absently rubbing at himself. He's half hard already, anticipation rolling through him.

The camera is angled to give the sense that the viewer is on their knees before the man, and also works to show off his toned legs, parted to enticingly frame the bulge between them. It's a common set up for him; Connor isn't sure if it's because the viewers like it so much, or if it's based on Reed's own fantasies. He would like to assume the latter, because it matches with his own preferences so well. As always, his face is completely obscured.

"Hello, boy." Reed's voice is deep, and makes Connor shudder. He can feel his cock twitch under his palm at the designation, what Reed calls him - them, the viewers - in every video. The man shifts minutely, sitting up straighter, and his tone turns accusatory as he warns, "You better not be touching without my permission already. We've haven't even started, and I want to give you the chance to be a good boy and earn your reward."

Connor's hand freezes. Even though he knows he can't be seen, a flush of shame goes through him at being scolded. Another flush, this one of heat, makes not continuing to touch that much harder when Reed mentions a reward; always, these are things that will not leave his mind for weeks.

There's three reasons that he loves this particular man so much; how he addresses his audience as if they were just one, there in the room with him; how he can take the role of dominant so perfectly in this medium overwhelmingly filled with submissives that don't appeal to Connor in the slightest.

The third reason is what's hidden under the man's shorts, the cock he's seen so many times that he has it memorized.

Reed seems to know what he's thinking, because he's soon tracing fingers over the bulge in his pants. He runs them up to his waistband, toying with it for a second before pausing. Connor groans in disappointment, and he can hear the smirk in Reed's voice as he teases, "Sorry, did you want something, boy?"

He leaves enough time for Connor to whimper out a "Please!" before continuing. "You know how to earn it. Go on."

It's a prompt, he knows, for the viewers who are actually capable of spending money on him. He's not one of them - though he plans to be, one day, to thank Reed for all the hours of entertainment he's provided - but he takes the words instead as a demand for what he can give, and begins to whine out pleas, begging to see beneath the man's clothes. His hand squeezes his thigh, fighting to refrain from touching until he had permission.

Seemingly satisfied with the amount he has been given, Reed leans back in his chair, hand taking the waist of his shorts and pulling them down slowly. "Good boy," he says as he takes out his cock, giving it a few slow strokes. "You can play with yourself while you watch."

Connor wastes no time, wrapping a hand firmly around his cock immediately. He tries to match Reed's slow movements at first, but is forced to set his own rhythm when the man releases himself so he can lean over the side of the chair. His cock is too heavy to hold itself up without help, dipping in the air with its weight.

When he returns it's with his hands full, one with a small bottle of lube, cap already popped open, and the other with a black cylinder that has Connor's eyes widening.

Reed turns the fleshlight over in his hands, showing it off to the camera. "This is your reward, if you can be good for me."

He returns to stroking himself, this time with his palm slicked with lube, as he waits for the money to roll in. Connor has never wished more that he could get away with donating. Luckily, it's less than a minute before a _ding_ from Reed's computer indicates that the goal he set up for the session has already been reached.

"Fuck. Eager today, aren't you?" Reed laughs, voice darkened with lust. "Alright boy, you earned it. Eyes on me now, or I'll go finish this off by myself."

As if Connor would dare look away. He watches with rapt attention as Reed holds the toy over the head of his cock, groaning as he lowers it to slowly take him in.

The next few minutes are spent without words, but Connor doesn’t mind, because Reed replaces them with intoxicating moans mixed with the slick sounds of his cock thrusting into the fleshlight. His hips pump hard, seemingly with endless stamina, and Connor can feel himself practically drooling as he imagines how that would feel inside him.

When the sudden _crack_ sounds through his phone speakers it takes Connor a few seconds to register, his mind too clouded to make sense of it. Apparently Reed feels the same way, because it’s a few moments more before his pace stutters and he lets out a confused, undignified squawk as he notices the toy in his hand about to split open, the seam holding on with just an inch of plastic.

Rather than slow, this only drives him to up his speed, pounding into the breaking toy with his hand gripping it tightly to keep the pieces together. Connor tries to match his force, rutting into his own hand desperately. He knows he can’t last, and he almost sobs with relief when Reed’s voice cuts through his moans, “You can come with me, boy. I want to watch you lose control for me.”

Connor’s eyes roll back into his head as he comes just as he hears Reed’s orgasmic groan. White splatters on his chest, and when he regains the ability to think he sees the dom’s own come leaking through the crack in the fleshlight still held loosely over his cock.

Normally, he would watch through to the end as Reed said his goodbyes to the audience, but the slam of the front door and Amanda’s voice calling him from downstairs has his heart freezing. He exits the video and closes the site in a flurry, answering back with a shouted “Coming!” that has him giggling to himself a moment later as he’s trying to get his clothes on before she comes up to check on him.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed that this fic is marked incomplete; this is because I have had plans for this fic for a long time and this prompt has given me the push I needed to start it. I do have other fics to write in the immediate future but this will be one of my priorities very soon, so consider subscribing if you'd like to be updated.  
Leave a comment if you're interested in more, liked what's out so far, or even just want to talk ^^
> 
> * * *
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
